La región Star
by Mark2004XD
Summary: Un chico de la región conocida como Star emprende un viaje para recolectar medallas y participar en la Liga de la región pero lo que el no sabe es que varios retos y desafíos se interpondrá entre el y su sueño de ser maestro pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Inicia la Aventura

 _ **Basado en el juego de Pokemon Reloaded**_

 _ **Todos los derechos le pertenecen al creador**_

Es un gran día -Se dijo a si mismo -Hoy comenzaré mi viaje para convertirme en maestro pokemon -Volvió a hablar consigo mismo -Iré al laboratorio del prof. Oak para que me entregue mi primer pokemon, sólo espero que Kate no este ahí -Se dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

El tiene un buzo rojo, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, una larga bufanda blanca, con pelo negro y un bolso de color azúl.

???: Hijo, baja a desayunar -lo llamaron de la planta baja de la casa

???: Ya voy Mamá -Respondió -Primero voy a sacar las pociones del PC -Dijo prendiendo el PC y de el saco 5 pocionespociones -Y no se me olvida el mapa de la región -Agarró el mapa del escritorio y se dirige a las escaleras

El bajo a la planta inferior de la casa y empezó a desayunar con su Madre

Mamá de ???: Hijo -Dijo -En algún momento los hijos van a viajar -Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica -Sólo te pido que te cuides y vengas a visitarme

???: Tranquila Mamá, vendré a visitarte luego de ganar la Liga de la región -Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante y terminando su desayuno

Mamá de ???: Siempre tuviste esa actitud Mark -Dijo con una sonrisa -Será mejor que termines rápido para ir con el Prof. Oak

Mark: Tienes razón -Dijo, se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo a la puerta -Hasta luego Mamá -Dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrir la puerta y correr al laboratorio del Prof. Oak

Mamá de Mark: Cuidate -Dijo viendo a su hijo irse -Crecen tan rápido

Mark se tardó unos minutos para estar parado enfrente del laboratorio

Mark: Es hora -Dijo decidido y entró al laboratorio

En el lugar se encontraban varias maquinas, personas que eran ayudantes del Prof. Oak y en el centro del mismo estaban parados el Prof. Oak con una chica al lado

Ella tiene un pelo negro recogido con una cinta roja, con una remera sin mangas del mismo color, un pantalon corto negro, botas de tacon negras, bufanda blanca y una mochila en la espalda

Prof. Oak: Mark ven -Dijo -Te estábamos esperando

Mark: Hola profesor -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Hola Kate -Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

Kate: Es bueno verte Mark -Dijo de la misma forma

Sus miradas se chocaban creando chispas

Prof. Oak: Bien volviendo al tema - Dijo acabando con la guerra de miradas -Supongo que vienes por tu pokemon inicial

Mark: Esta en lo correcto -Dijo

Oak: Antes quisiera entregarles a ambos su pokedex -Dijo agarrando de una mesa dos aparatos pequeños -En ella podrán ver los datos de los pokemon que verán -Explicó -Y si atrapan a alguno la pokedex se actualizará con más datos

Mark/Kate: Bien -Dijieron al unísono

Oak: Ahora volviendo al tema principal -Dijo -Mark recibira su primer pokemon -Dijo con una sonrisa -Kate vino antes así que ella ya tiene el suyo

Kate: Es cierto -Dijo sonriendo -No hay tiempo que perder -Dijo caminando hacia Mark -Adiós Prof -Se colocó enfrente de Mark -Nos vemos Mark

Ella se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo del laboratorio

En ella los sentimientos hacia Mark, su mejor amigo y rival de toda la vida, comenzaron a surgir aunque el no se daba cuenta (xD)

Mark se quedo sorprendido con el acto de su amiga y rival

Oak: Mark -Dijo moviendo su mano enfrente del chico el cual no respondía -Responde -Le chasqueo los dedos lo cual lo hizo responder

Mark: Ah... si profesor ya me puede entregar mi pokemon- Dijo aún sorprendido

Oak: Al fin- Dijo con una gota en la nuca -Bueno como supongo que leíste en el manual de entrenadores...

Mark: Bueno... -Dijo nervioso

Flashback:

Se puede observar a Mark con un folleto en la mano el cual dice "Manual de entrenador"

Mark: Lo leo luego -Dijo sin interés en el papel

Cuando el llegó a su casa fue a su habitación y con el papel hizo un avión de papel el cual lanzó por la ventana

Fin del Flashback

Oak: Este chico es un caso perdido -Dijo con una gota en la frente

Mark sólo río nervioso

Oak: Bueno como decía -Dijo recuperando su postura -En la región Star los pokemon iniciales son... -Dijo agarrando una pokeball -Eevee -De la pokeball salió un zorrito algo hiperactivo y el Prof. agarró otra -Riolu -De la pokeball salió un perro pequeño azul el cual se alejó un poco de Mark y el Prof. agarró la última pokeball -Y Pikachu -De la pokeball salió un ratón amarillo que veía con indiferencia a Mark -Y bien ¿Cuál es tu elección?

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Mark habló

Mark: Ya tomé mi decisión -Dijo -Elijo a...

\--

Espero que les guste la historia

Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber

Chau


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá llega el nuevo capítulo de este fic**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Basado en el juego de Pokemon Reloaded**

 **Los derechos les pertenecen al creador**

Capítulo 2: La salida del pueblo y Ruta 1

En el capítulo anterior:

Mark: Ya tomé mi decisión -Dijo -Elijo a...

Ahora:

Oak: Al fin -Dijo mirando al techo porque había esperado 10 minutos

Mark: Okay -Dijo algo nervioso -Elijo a Pikachu -Dijo y se agachó a la altura de el -¿Que dices? ¿Me aceptas?

El ratón sólo asintió sin mirarlo

Oak: Es oficial -Toma la pokeball de pikachu y lo regresa -Tu inicial es pikachu -Le entrega la pokeball -¿Quieres darle un mote?

Mark: Gracias Prof. -Dijo sonriendo -Quiero llamarlo Pika -Saco a "Pika" de su pokeball -Bien "Pika" ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

El ratón asintió

Mark: Bien "Pika", juntos ganaremos la liga -Dijo determinado

El ratón sonrió de la misma forma y se subió a su hombro

Oak: Ahora te entrego... -Dijo buscando algo en la repisa -¿Dónde están? -Aún buscaba -Aquí están -Le entrego a Mark pokeballs -Están pokeballs son para atrapar a los pokemon salvajes de la región

Mark: Bien -Las recibió y se dirigió a la puerta -Gracias por todo Prof. nos vemos

El abrió la puerta y salio corriendo del laboratorio

Mark: Bien "Pika" -El ratón lo miró -Hoy comenzaremos nuestro camino hacia la grandeza ¿Estas listo? -El ratón asintió -Entonces vamos a comenzar

Levantó el puño y vio como una especie de ave color plata y azul paso por encima suyo

Mark: ¿Qué es eso? -Apuntó su pokedex hacia aquel pokemon y vio sus datos - ¡¿Un Lugia?!

El ave plateada voló velozmente hacia una arboleda cercana y Mark la perdió de vista

Mark: Esta fue una oportunidad única de ver un pokemon legendario -Dijo viendo por donde se fue la ave -No creo que sea buena idea seguirlo -Entonces vio una clase de brillo en el césped -¿Qué será eso? -Camino hacia el y agarró una poción -¿Una poción? Creo que es mi día de suerte -Metió el objeto en su bolso

Camino por el pequeño pueblo hacia la salida de este

Mark: Acá está -Dijo viendo un cartel que decía:

 **Salida de pueblo Niza hacia ruta 1**

Mark: Aquí vamos -Dijo y antes de entrar en la hierba...

Personaje random: Espera -Le dijo detrás suyo -Tu madre te busca para darte algo y me dijo que volvieras a tu casa

Mark: Bien -Dijo la vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa -Gracias por avisar

Camino unos minutos para luego estar enfrente de su hogar y luego entró

Mamá de Mark: Te estaba esperando hijo -Dijo levantándose de la silla de la mesa -Te quería dar tu teléfono que reparó nuestro vecino -Agarró el teléfono de una repisa y se lo dio a Mark -Todo esta bien con el pero los contactos se borraron -Explico -Pero anoté el mío para que me llames mientras no estés

Mark: Bien Mamá -Dijo guardando el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos -Ahora si saldré del pueblo

Mamá de Mark: Bien hijo cuidate

Mark: Lo haré -Dijo caminando a la puerta

Salio de la casa y vio un papel en forma de avión tirado adelante de la puerta

Mark: Será mejor que empiece a estudiar el manual de entrenador -Agarro el papel y lo desdoblo para empezar a leerlo en el camino hasta volver a llegar a la salida del pueblo -Ya termine -Guardó el papel -Ahora si comencemos el viaje

Camino a través de la hierba hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar sin ella

Mark: Ahora que lo recuerdo -Agarró su pokedex -Voy a revisar los datos de "Pika" -leyo atentamente sus estadísticas, nivel y ataques -Es nivel 5, ataque, defensa especial y velocidad mejores que las otras estadísticas y conoce los ataques Impactrueno, Gruñido y Látigo -Siguió leyendo -Y su habilidad es electricidad estática la cual nos va a servir mucho en batalla

El ratón sonrió con orgullo

Mark: Ahora continuemos -Dijo y siguió caminando

Chico random:Espera -Un chico camino hasta Mark el cual se detuvo -Si pasas enfrente de otro entrenador pokemon no puedes rechazar una batalla -Agarró una pokeball -¿Comenzamos?

Mark: Claro -Dijo mirandolo desafiante -Ve Pika

La rata con hepatitis (xD) bajo de su hombro para pararse delante de Mark

Chico random: Ve Pidgey -Lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió una pequeña ave

Mark: Comencemos -Sonrió -Pika usa látigo y luego impactrueno

Ambos ataques acertaron para causarle una daño considerable

Chico random: Pidgey recuperate y usa placaje

Pika esquivalo y usa impactrueno

Pidgey no acertó y Pika le dio el ataque de lleno para debilitarlo

Chico random: Pidgey vuelve -Dijo para devolverlo a su pokeball -Ve pidove

Una paloma salió de la pokeball

Pidove usa gruñido y luego placaje

Pika esquivalo

Pika esquivo el Gruñido pero el placaje lo golpeó

Pika usa gruñido seguido de impactrueno

Pidove esquivalo

Sólo el segundo ataque le dio pero fue crítico dejando fuera de combate a Pidove

Chico random :Vuelve Pidove -Lo devolvió a su pokeball y agarró otra -Sal Spearow

Otra ave salió para gruñir lo cual bajo el ataque de Pika

Pika usa látigo y luego gruñido

Ambos ataques le dieron a Spearow bajando sus estadisticas

Spearow usa andada de ataques rápidos

Esquivalo Pika

2 ataques rápidos le dieron a Pika

Pika usa varios impactruenos

Esquivalo Spearow

Spearow esquivo 1 impactrueno pero otros 4 le dieron debilitandolo

Chico random: No Spearow -Lo devolvió a su pokeball -Parece que me ganaste -Le habló a Mark y le entrego dinero

Mark: Buena batalla -Sonrió y Pika volvió a su hombro -Pika continuamos

El ratón asintió

Mark: Pero antes te voy a aplicar una poción -Saco una poción de su mochila y la uso en el

Luego de una tiempo y una batalla que no voy a relatar porque no quiero poner más relleno (xD)

Mark: Falta poco para el siguiente pueblo -Le dijo a Pika -Un poco más y llegamos a pueblo Valde

???: Mark te estaba esperando -Una voz femenina que Mark reconoció al instante hizo que se detenga -No podía irme sin darte una batalla -Agarró una pokeball -¿Podemos empezar?

Mark: Claro... -Agarró una pokeball -Luchemos Kate...

 **\--**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber**

 **Chau**


End file.
